


No Love Lost

by aimbotexe



Category: Twokinds (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Gender_transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimbotexe/pseuds/aimbotexe
Summary: Somehow, Karen and Maddie didn't learn their lesson the first time, and of course, Sythe is the one paying the price for it, at least he isn't alone this time and has some... company.~5.5k wordsFirst of all, thank you Mandag (https://www.furaffinity.net/user/mandag) for consistently editing my writings, go check that lad outSecond of all I’d like to thank Penscot (https://www.furaffinity.net/user/penscot79) for doing this art trade with me, that being said I don’t normally do TF stories, still pretty fun to write though.Always remember: “Don’t ever tell anyone about this, okay Nibs?” - Sythe-Aimbot.exe
Relationships: Sythe/Mrs.Nibbly





	No Love Lost

Sythe was nervously searching the Legacy Estate with Nibs on his shoulder. Maren had told him that her little sister was spotted alone with that Basitin friend of hers. And if the last time they were alone together was anything to go by... that meant the entirety of the Legacy Estate’s relaxation was at stake, it was up to him to be their savior. He had checked everywhere but two places, avoiding the pair mostly out of dread, the dungeons and that attic… But knowing deep down that they couldn’t be anywhere else, Sythe rushed off to where Mrs. Nibbley was turned into a keidran. He arrived to find the door was wide open, unlike himself, the previously mentioned squirrel was noticeably happier upon seeing the entrance.  
The former diplomat was understandably dumbstruck as he entered, "Are you kidding me?! Again?!"  
Maddie was fast, "Uh, hey Mr. Wuff. Trace asked us to get a book from here."  
Sythe's face was blank, "Then why is Karen going through that chest and not that bookshelf?" he said while pointing.  
Karen pulled out a random red book from the chest. "Uh...found it?"  
A plan hatched in his head, "Alright then, how about I give Trace the book? I’ve been meaning to talk to him about where we’re going in a couple weeks." The smell of fear quickly emitted from the petite pair, "I knew it, give me the book before you hurt yourself!"  
As he tried to snatch the red book from Karen's hands, she opened a random page and quickly read out loud the words in it, a flash was all Sythe saw.  
…  
As his vision returned to him, the first thing that greeted his eyes was the girls, who had massive blushes as their ears hardened and stuck up straight, “Why are yo-? Why is my voice higher? Wh-?” The wolf looked down, and ‘his’ blood ran cold. “Uhha?… G-Get Raine.”  
A smug grin spread across Karen’s face, “Wow, Sythe, you look pretty hot as a girl.”  
“Get! Raine!”  
Maddie had jumped behind her green haired friend to shield her eyes, “Karen, maybe we should get Raine, and maybe get Miss Wuff here a shirt to cover those gian-?”  
“GET RAINE!”  
…  
…  
…  
After explaining the situation to Raine and making absolutely sure that if Karen and Maddie told anyone about Sythe’s condition, Rose and Trace would be notified of their snooping. It was agreed upon that Sythe should wait in her room until the silver haired girl figured out a reverse spell. Afterall, they didn’t have to worry about any anthro squirrels with an animal brain getting into trouble… For now.  
Sythe was laying on her bed while she waited for Raine to figure out the reverse spell, there was no way she was going to go through what the others did to her when Nibs had the collar around her neck. “Although,” she affectionately rubbed the little squirrel resting in between her new breasts, “I wouldn’t mind someone to keep me company.” She picked up her pet and gave the squirrel a small lick on the nose. After pulling the squirrel away for a second, she noticed something pink sticking out between Nibbley’s legs. “Oh… Huh, I guess I’m not the only one that got hit… Eh, I’ll just tell Raine later, once she’s figured out a cure spell and all that.”  
While staring into “Mr. Nibbly’s” eyes, Sythe noticed a sudden bluish light in them. The light was followed by Nibs wriggling out of her hands and running to the dog door Sythe had installed, then quickly exiting the room. The poor wolfess was left very confused by her pet’s actions, but she concluded he might have just needed a bathroom break, Nibs was dealing with a new male bladder after all… something she dreaded when it was her time to do the same.  
…  
…  
…  
After a while of resting on her bed, mind still trying to process her transformation, Sythe heard the jingle of the dog door opening. Her yellow eyes went narrow at what she saw, it was the collar of keidrification!... The collar was supposed to be secured behind several magical and physical locks… buuut knowing how Maddie and Karen were in that room earlier, it was no surprise to the wolf that it was in the open once again.  
“Nibs, you need to put that back.” The squirrel just blinked at her, “I’m not putting that on you again, you remember what happened last time, right?” The squirrel nodded as images of cuddling in bed flashed through Sythe’s head, her face growing a little warmer, “... Okay, maybe five minutes… ten tops!”  
Sythe hopped off her bed and walked over to the squirrel, she knelt down and gently clicked the collar while it was around her pet’s body. Magic glowed from Nibbly’s eyes as he began to grow bigger, the collar somehow managed to slip its way over his ever growing throat until finally resting on his fully anthro form. Even his ribbon managed to loosen into what appeared to be a pink choker around his neck, resting just above the collar… but the ribbon wasn’t the pink thing that caught the wolf’s eyes, it was the long and tapered penis sticking out between Nibbly’s legs. The phallus was long and covered in a slick fluid, much like how his canine one was back when he had it. The rest of his anthro pet appeared to be still very feminine, from the fine birthing hips to a face that almost matched the one he had the previous time he undertook this transformation, it also didn’t help that Nibbly gave off his old girly scent as well. In fact the only things that could really tell Sythe that his pet was male was the rather large member and sizable pair of orbs between his legs… that and the complete lack of breasts, of course.  
Sythe rubbed the back of her neck, “Heh, there you go, now what did I say? Fifthteen minutes?” Nibs just happily nodded his head in response, “H-Heh, okay, c-come here.” Sythe sat on her bed as Nibs practically jumped onto her, Sythe easily was more than a little uncomfortable about the sudden giant peen rubbing against her navel. “Easy! Easy.” The wolf wrapped her arms around her pet’s back and squeezed him close. She immediately calmed the big squirrel down by scratching behind his giant fluffy ears, and within seconds, her pet was quickly nestling into his master’s embrace.  
After nuzzling his way into Sythe’s neck fluff with his nose, Nibs began returning the cuddle, his erection was still being squished in between their bellies. Sythe was understandably a bit at odds with the feeling, but considering it was just Nibs, she was alright with it at the moment. And besides, it’s not like there wasn’t the odd morning wood amongst wolf cuddle piles when the nights were too cold back in her short career in the wolf army. She was far more concerned with the pressure being applied to the lumps on her chest; Nibs was pressing a surprisingly pleasant amount of tenderness to her new breasts with his snuggling and occasional nuzzling. It caused her to start debating to just let her pet have the collar for the night. This was just far too nice to be cut short after a mere half hour.  
After a few minutes of snuggling with the fluffy squirrel, a moment of bliss hit the wolfess. At first it felt like the world had been swept right under her feet when Karen struck her with the spell. But at that quiet moment, Sythe realized how little things had truly changed; Her friends still saw her in the same light, albeit some of them had a new way to tease her back, Nibs still loved her, and life would go right back to normal... as soon as Raine came up with a counter spell of course. Overall, her experience wasn’t so bad after all.  
Though that respite was interrupted by a small shift in position which placed Nibs’ large balls firmly against Sythe’s petals in a very lewd position.  
“OKAY! That’s enough for now! Off off off!” After prying her loving pet off, Sythe sat up and glanced at the mess Nibs made of her navel. “You need to take care of that before we continue, it’s just too…” She bit her lip, “distracting.” Nibs just tilted her head in response, “You know how to?” Sythe made a fist and started jerking motion in front of her crotch, but her pet just kept the same expression followed with a couple blinks. “... Of course not, uh, maybe it’ll go down on its own.”  
…  
It wasn’t going down on its own, and after a few minutes of sitting next to each other in agonizing silence, Nibbly started to let out a quiet groan of discomfort as she started awkwardly pawing at her phallus, being that aroused without any release couldn’t have been pleasant.  
Sythe’s resolve was dubious, “I mean, It’s kinda my fault you’re like this...” Nibs looked at his master with a pained expression, “I just... would it be right?” An image of himself squishing his face in and accidentally groping Nibs’ breasts from the previous encounter filled his mind, “... Yeah, I guess I’ve already crossed that point, huh?”  
With shaky hands, Sythe grabbed both of Nibbley’s and slowly wrapped them around the long phallus. The anthro squirrel immediately began thrusting his hips, the tan wolf figured some things just came naturally. He thrusted long and fast, his thick and feminine hips clearly were more than just for show, his tapered cock slipped through their hands at an astounding rate while he let out a small beasital moan. Despite the clear pleasure, It wasn’t enough, and Sythe knew that, so she shifted her hands from being on top of Nibbley’s hands, to being on the hot and slick cock.  
Her pet’s hands worked the tip and upper shaft while she worked the lower shaft and base, her heart beat fast as she felt his large balls slap against her hands. She tried to ignore all the femine thoughts filling her head of how good those powerful thrusts would feel against her rear to little success. And as the smell of arousal started to saturate her nose, and drool began leaking from her lips, she shook her head.  
“I-I can’t,” she admitted, as pre started to flow freely from Nibs’ tip, “let myself” a few dangerous twitches indicated the climax was soon, “lose it! It’s just a small need, I’ve had worse.”  
As soon as she saw white begin to flow from the pink tip, Sythe wrapped her paws around it to try and stop the seed from flying everywhere, only to feel it jet into her hands with a surprising amount of force. Luckily for her, unlike a canine, Nibs only cummed for a few seconds, unluckily for her, those balls carried a thick and potent load which now rested on and in between her paw pads.  
She was a little out of breath as her cheeks grew a deep shade of red, “Fantastic...” Nibs on the other hand had the dopiest face while his afterglow washed over him.  
“At least one of us is pleased.” She said while subconsciously sticking a white finger into her maw. ”Mhm?!” She quickly took the digit out of her mouth, and paused for a second, the act was arousing to say the least, “...Not bad…” It tasted much better than her own, “Don’t ever tell anyone about this, okay Nibs?” The squirrel just nodded as Sythe began cleaning the thick liquid off of her hands with her long canine tongue. With each stroke from the muscle, the wolfess became wetter with desire… she hoped that would just go away eventually, but considering the path she was going down, she knew it would get worse. While Sythe worked on her hands, Nibs decided to clean what little cum remained on his cock, Sythe couldn’t help but shiver at the sight of her pet licking his now semi flaccid cock clean, she had to force several thoughts of experimentation to the back of her mind. Nibbley finished his job much quicker and immediately began helping her master with hers, two tongues were better than one after all. Sythe wanted to protest, but figured it would be better if her hands were cleaned faster. That was of course until their tongues brushed against each other…  
Their dopey eyes stared at each other, Sythe found it hard to not just give in to her feminine desires completely, but still allowed herself to place a full kiss on her pet’s lips, it surprised her now as it did then how well Nibs knew how to kiss. Especially when his long tongue began dancing with hers, at first it was sloppy without any direction, but it quickly became a focused game of tongue wrestling. Their keidran lips sealed their muzzles together as they explored each other’s mouths, the taste of cum still ever present on their tongues. Nibbly kept pushing more and more into Sythe’s maw, he couldn’t help but press his curvy figure into his master’s similar body. So much that they fell back onto the bed with Nibs’ body firmly pressed against hers, she let herself be taken for a little while longer. As their mouths came apart, Nibs’ giant squirrel tail rested on their bodies, insulating them both with the soft fuzz.  
Sythe could tell she was in a strange position, on the one hand she was hornier than she had been in years, on the other she was also more tired than she had been in years. She wanted to stay up until Raine had the counter spell… but she eventually figured that it probably wouldn’t be discovered until tomorrow morning at the earliest, things just worked out like that. It didn’t help that she woke up early that morning to try and hang out with Red some, it also didn’t help that she ran all over the estate looking for the pair of she-devils, and it really didn’t help being so excited. The tan wolfess looked down to her now soaked lips, even though the once in a lifetime opportunity was right there in front of her, and the idea of playing with herself excited her to a strange degree, Sythe decided to just let herself cool off. Surely by morning she’d have calmed down, Raine would have the counter spell, and life would return to normal… as normal as it can get while staying in the Legacy Estate of course. After placing a kiss on Nibs’ furry cheek, Sythe gave the order for the lights to go out, as soon as the room went dark she crashed harder than Reni did when they first met.  
…  
The wolf drowsily awakened to a pink light dimly casted over the room she was in, “Oh good, another one of these dre-… why am I still a girl?” Her pet nuzzled the back of her neck much to her surprise, it was one of those dreams. At first she was a little nervous being the little spoon… but given enough time she began to eventually like it, especially how at ease it made her exhausted mind feel. She felt one of Nibs’ hands start to go lower, and lower, and lower until it reached just above where her new virgin pussy started. Her pet gently nibbled on her shoulder, “J-Just like last time.” Last time the roles were reversed, maybe her mind was taking the time to return the favor now that it had the chance.  
As soon as Nibs’ hand glided over her lips, Sythe’s body slightly curled at the feeling as she inhaled a deep breath. These nerves were different yet similar to the ones on his phallus, it was like her sheath was just as sensitive as her knot had been. She needed something to hold onto, she went to grab her own breasts, only to find one of her lover’s hands quickly latch onto her right tit, she joined in with caressing on her left with her right hand. The wolfess’s other hand was busy sneaking behind Nibs and gave his round butt a squeeze. Amidst all the sensations going through her sleep deprived mind, a strange one of jealousy made its way through her head. Her taking a handful caused her partner’s hips to buck forward, their grinding causing a loud *smack* to be emitted into the night, not only could she feel that his long cock coming out again, but that feminine desire of feeling those hips in actions against her own was being partly satisfied. Nibs’ hand went from gently rubbing her clit, to helping guide his tip through her legs, the long and tapered peen slipped through her thighs and rubbed itself against her folds. Sythe couldn’t help but shiver in confusing joy at the sensation, it was definitely a weird feeling… she wondered what the tip would feel like.  
“Heh, thank the Gods-” her lover gave her hips a hard thrust, causing a squeaky moan to escape her lips “EIK! T-Thank the Gods this is a dream, please warn me next time you do that.”  
Nibs just squeezed her breasts with his hands before giving her a couple more powerful humps, her cock was enjoying its place being sandwiched in between her thick legs and rubbing his master’s new ladyhood. Sythe on the other hand, was focusing on a feeling building inside his loins, all the pleasure from his tits and lips being rubbed was making his body feel soft and fuzzy. She couldn’t help but think of how different it felt compared to what she usually experienced. Even when she used to rub her balls and knot while she came, nothing was close to feeling this intense… and that was just with teasing. She tried wondering if it was just the dream, causing her to feel this way, but was promptly cut off by the feeling of Nibs’ tip poking her opening.  
“N-Not yet! Not yet Nibs.” She felt her pet’s arms wrap around her belly with a small embrace. She needed something to prepare her more, a small insertion, and then build up from there, “Try your tongue first.” The squirrel’s hands quickly left her tummy and he kneeled up on the bed, Sythe couldn’t help but wonder about what he was doing... until he felt those hands pull her butt into the air. Her face burned red with the force of a thousand fires as she was put into her species mating position: head down in submission, ass up and tail aside to present her babymaker to her mate. She mentally screamed at her body to stop enjoying this position, but was immediately silenced by a huge tongue pressing against her fuzzy lips. Sythe had to drag over and bite into a pillow to silence the loud moan that came from her lover’s treatment, she forgot from their makeout just how long that thing was. And after a failed attempt at entering her pussy, Nibs stuck with teasing the outside and the clit. The tan wolf couldn’t help but try and grind her hips into his face from the pleasure traveling through her body, and from that, her body grew more and more relaxed and open to what came next. Her once taut and planked back was bending down, her shoulders once hard with muscles flaring up were resting on the pillow in front of her, and finally her pussy that had clenched down, not letting anything through as best it can, had spread itself open, begging to be filled by anything. And filled it was, Nibs’ long and powerful squirrel tongue gently snaked its way into her, causing only half a second of discomfort before her hips began to shake. Her body came immediately at the sudden insertion, her inner rings clenched down onto his tongue, she smooshed her face into the pillow to muffle the stuttering moan that escaped her muzzle.  
Sythe gasped and sputtered as Nibs pulled out his tongue with a large strand of fluid still attaching them together, her breath was hot and heavy as she felt sweat begin cooling under her fur. Her yellow eyes stared longingly at Nibs’ still fluid-plastered face, his tongue was trying to lick his face fur clean of his lover’s juices, it took a couple seconds for the squirrel to return the gaze. Slowly, Sythe’s right hand started from her right breast, and slowly rubbed its way down to her belly, where it could feel the heated desire building back up, and up to her soaking wet lips, where her middle and index fingers spread herself wide open for her lover.  
“J-Just... be gentle with me.”  
She closed her eyes in anticipation as she felt Nibs rest her body on top of hers, she enjoyed the feeling of safety knowing it was just Nibs… and a dream, of course. She felt her pet nibble on her shoulder as a little weight was lifted off of her wide hips. Sythe let out a small moan as the tip entered her, immediately spreading her folds out a little, she mentally thanked that her pet’s cock was very tapered and not thick at the tip like some other species, especially when even more entered her wet lovehole. Despite everything being new for the wolf, her new body was very accepting of the pleasure that was being given to her. Little to no resistance from her muscular rings prevented the squirrel cock from making its way inside her, the cock’s owner was happily chattering away as he made pushed halfway into his master’s pussy before pulling back a little. His small and slow thrusts melted away what little resistance his master had, only driving him to go in deeper. Inch by inch he buried itself inside, being coated with Sythe’s love juices and making the process seamless, it wasn’t long until his entire cock was a couple of inches from being completely hilted. The tan wolfess could only lie her head on the pillow as she felt her insides fill up with cock, gasping for air all the while as bliss took away all need for control. A loud *clap* and a quick inhale was all that was heard as Nibs finally drove in his last couple of inches. Sythe couldn’t help but slightly smile at the accomplishment; at least she knew she was a generous pet owner.  
After a couple of seconds of being completely hilted, Nibs drew out a little before slamming his hips against hers with a much stronger force than before, along with his balls slapping against her clit, the combined jolt of pleasure caused the wolfess to squeak out a very feminine noise. Luckily for Sythe, the pillow muffled most sounds, but Nibs had other ideas, he leaned forward and gently nibbled on her ponytail before yanking it back, pulling Sythe's face up and letting all of his master’s noises be heard by that wing of the estate. She didn’t care if anyone heard, the thought didn’t even cross her pleasure doped mind; Unfortunately for any curious creeps, the rooms were quite soundproof. With each thrust Nibs’ thrusts grew stronger, causing loud claps between hips and lewd bits that threatened to test previously mentioned soundproofing. Every time the squirrel bottomed out, his master felt a shock wave of euphoria ripple through her body, her tongue slightly rolled out of her mouth as she gasped for air every time the tapered cock kissed her cervix. Her only warning was a couple of twitches from her pet’s cock before he pressed his full body weight into one final thrust, pushing himself as deep as he could be before draining his balls into her. She could feel how they twitched and pulsed against her rear, but that wasn’t where her attention was focused, instead it was on the hot liquid jetting deep into her, an area that previously hadn’t been there. Even though she had to bite her lip at the sensation of cum flooding into her womb, it wasn’t quite enough, her twitching loins still screamed to be satisfied. And as soon as she felt Nibs start to soften, she let the member slowly slide out of her and flop towards the bed, dripping with cum and other fluids. Sythe flipped around and laid on her back with her arms and legs open, beckoning for her pet to join her. Said squirrel was drooling from all the chemicals coursing through his brain, but nonetheless quickly flopped onto his master’s belly. The tan wolf grabbed two handfuls of the squirrel’s butt and squeezed, and just like earlier, he began to naturally hump forward, this thrusts however were clearly tired from all they had done tonight, they were still brand new after all. After a couple of moments of groping and letting those tired but strong hips do their job, an idea struck her head, she just needed to get Nibbley hard again.  
So after a couple of minutes of debating and plotting theories with her exhausted and horny brain on what to do next, she came up with an unbeatable strategy. She gently rolled her pet onto his back and slowly made her way down to the pink tip just barely sticking out of its sheath, she tried to ignore the feeling of cum starting to drip out of her quivering pussy. But before she enacted her plan, she pondered for but a second if it would be gay for her to do what she was about to do… but realized it would be gay, if she was still a guy, which she currently was not one, so it’s not at all gay in the slightest. So after putting those thoughts behind her, she licked the tip and pushed her tongue deep into Nibs’ sheath. The taste wasn’t the best, but neither was it gross, it simply tasted like skin and some salty cum, the feeling however was errotic. Sythe could feel the phallus harden once more as she sucked into the sheath, letting her pet’s cock slowly expand into her muzzle, making its way into the back of her mouth. She gagged and sputtered as it started to go down her throat. Upon pulling the long meaty member out of her mouth, the tan wolf heaved for air as she smiled; her plan worked after all. She patted Nib’s thighs and hoisted herself up onto his lap, she could tell her pet was just as tired as she was, the tan wolfess knew she had to make it quick. So she lifted her hips and gently pushed his tip inside herself, letting the tapered cock slowly enter her pussy as she let their hips meet again. And after a couple of seconds of letting herself readjust to the feeling of being filled up, Sythe placed her hands on Nibs’ softly toned abs, and used the leverage to start bouncing. She couldn’t stop thinking about how perfect his hips were, powerful when thrusting, and soft when riding. Their pace was slow at first, Sythe had never taken such a position before in life, but as she found an angle she really enjoyed, she started to bounce as fast as she could. And when Nibs started returning the treatment, his master let her tongue hang out as loud and fast claps echoed together with her wet moans throughout the room. Nibs’ long peen slick with pre, spit, and cum, filled Sythe up completely with each thrust, because of the previous round, cum was forced out of her pussy with each hilt and sprayed all over their nethers and the bedsheets. Sythe was close before, but their fast and deep pace quickly drove her over her limit. She knew from previously being a male that cumming before hand let one last longer, but being a male also taught her a few weaknesses. Just before she felt herself hit the limit, she hilted herself as far down as she could, feeling the tip smooch her cervix and pulse spastically at the feeling, and reached down to gently squeeze his balls. The moment her hands began massaging the orbs, cum jetted into her partially filled womb as drool leaked out of her mouth and onto her pet’s tummy, her climax hit her harder than it ever had before, so much more that her vision faded as she collapsed onto her furry lover, still spasming for several minutes afterwards as her pet wrapped around her with his arms and legs.  
Sythe regained her senses just enough to feel Nibs’ long peen slowly pull out of her,flaccid once again the moment it left her lips. Cum began drooling out of her hole, connecting their genitals with the sticky white substance. Her body was completely spent as she enjoyed the feeling of her afterglow while resting her head on the squirrel’s chest. She let her pet wrap them both up in his long and bushy tail as she finally closed her eyes for sleep.

Sythe immediately woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and clear headed… and more importantly, with raging morning wood poking at fluff that clearly wasn’t his. He quickly discovered Nibs was still in anthro form, and after a quick and “accidental” breast grope, female. He couldn’t help but let out a loud sigh of relief, and after a sudden realization that it wasn’t quite over yet, he quickly unlatched the collar. Sythe let out a small smile as Nibs peacefully transformed back into her feral squirrel form while remaining asleep.  
He couldn’t help but notice after transforming that his crotch was caked with dry cum, “Damn, that’s gonna be hard to get out.” And then he remembered last night’s ‘dream,’ his dick still throbbed from the thought, “... I think I need to start jerking off more, can’t get this pent up again. Sheesh.”  
His train of thought was cut off by a couple of knocks from his door, “Sythe, I hope I’m not disturbing your sleep, but are you awake yet?”  
It was Raine. “Uh, no, I’m awake, just uh, give me a couple of minutes, I… Need to get dressed.” he hoped she was in her human form so she couldn’t smell his “crime.”  
“That’s okay, take your time.”  
Sythe quickly ran over and got some of his keidranized pants, if there was something he was always thankful for, it was how humans developed pants to help hide erections, with their practically looser fronts. After tucking himself in and putting on a grey shirt to hide the large patches of dry cum that went up his navel, he pocketed the collar and went over to the door.  
Opening the door to see a very red faced Raine, Sythe put on his best early day smile, “Morning Raine.”  
She couldn’t look him in the eye, “G-Good morning Sythe, I see Nibs brought you the collar.”  
An epiphany hit him, “Oh yeah, I guess we just had to be close to each other for one night for the spell to be reversed back.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I can’t say I’ll ever understand how this magic stuff works though.”  
She had a very nervous chuckle, “Y-yeah, uh, can I have the collar back, I need to get it back under lockdown before anyone else gets in trouble.”  
“Oh, sure.” He gave her the paw shaped collar and immediately noticed a couple of long red hairs on her shirt sleeve, the moment he let go of the enchanted accessory he playfully smiled and narrowed his eyes as he plucked the crimson fiber and held in front of their eyes, “Ooooh, sure it’s going under lockdown.”  
As if on cue, her keidran ears sprouted from her head, it was more strange to the wolf how used to it he was, “H-Hey, keep that up mister and I-I’ll tell him what happened last night!”  
Sythe knew she would never do that, he couldn’t help but smile at that fact, “Mhm, sure you will.” He was back to his old self, “Oh, could you watch Nibs for a bit, I need to go... take a long shower.”  
She pouted a little bit, “Fine… ” But a thought passed her mind that quickly made her a little worried, “You are okay, right? No… side effects, unusual thoughts of any type?”  
Sythe raised his eyebrow, “No? I feel fine. Actually, I feel pretty well rested.”  
“Eheheh, well, I'm still sorry you had to go through that last night, the curse was pretty specific.”  
He reached out and rubbed her shoulder a little, “Hey don’t worry about it, wasn’t all that bad of an experience.”  
The blush returned to Raine’s face in full force, “W-Wellgotakeyourshoweri’lljustbewatchingNibshavefun!”  
With a small and slightly confused smirk, Sythe started his journey to the estate showers. He wondered what Raine was so embarrassed about, then again, she was a pretty shy girl most of the time, so it probably didn’t take much. On his way, he spotted Maddie and Karen make their way into a room he hadn't seen before.  
“Eh, I’ll let Rose handle it, no love lost that way.”

(Twokinds, and all the characters in this story © Thomas Fischbach)  
First of all, thank you mandag for consistantly editing my (shit) writings, go check that lad out http://www.furaffinity.net/user/mandag  
Second of all I’d like to thank Penscot (https://www.furaffinity.net/user/penscot79) for doing this art trade with me, that being said I don’t normally do TF stories, still pretty fun to write though.  
Always remember: “Don’t ever tell anyone about this, okay Nibs?” - Sythe  
-Aimbot.exe


End file.
